footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Champions League 2009-10 group stage
The 2009-10 UEFA Champions League group stage matches will take place between 15 September and 9 December 2009. The draw for the eight groups took place on 27 August 2009, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The group stage features the 22 automatic qualifiers and the 10 winners of the play-off round (five through the Champions Path, five through the Non-Champions Path). At the completion of the group stage, the top two teams in each group will advance to play in the first knockout round, while the third-placed teams will drop down to the UEFA Europa League round of 32. Seedings Seeding was determined by the UEFA coefficients: Pot 1 held teams ranked 1-8, Pot 2 held teams ranked 10-28, Pot 3 held teams ranked 34-64, while Pot 4 held teams ranked 97-190 and unranked teams. Clubs from the same association were paired up to split the matchdays between Tuesday and Wednesday. Clubs with the same pairing letter played on different days, ensuring that teams from the same city (e.g. Milan and Internazionale, who also share a stadium) did not play on the same day. | | | |} Group A |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1=Iaquinta |goals2=Plašil |stadium=Stadio Olimpico di Torino, Turin1 |attendance=17,513 |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø (Norway) }} ---- |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2=Van Buyten Müller |stadium=Ramat Gan Stadium, Ramat Gan2 |attendance=38,789 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=Ciani |goals2= |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |attendance=28,748 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Ciani Planus |goals2=Ciani |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |attendance=31,321 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=Chiellini |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico di Torino, Turin1 |attendance=21,303 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=0 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2=Gourcuff Chamakh |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Camoranesi |stadium=Ramat Gan Stadium, Ramat Gan2 |attendance=39,120 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} ---- |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Fernando Chamakh |goals2= |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |attendance=32,195 |referee=Eduardo Iturralde González (Spain) }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Haifa |goals1=Olić |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=58,000 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=1 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Trezeguet |goals2=Butt Olić Gómez Tymoshchuk |stadium=Stadio Olimpico di Torino, Turin1 |attendance=27,801 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2=Jussiê |stadium=Ramat Gan Stadium, Ramat Gan2 |attendance=25,800 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- ;Notes *Note 1: Juventus played their home group matches at the Stadio Olimpico di Torino as their Stadio delle Alpi was demolished to make way for Juventus Arena. *Note 2: Maccabi Haifa played their home group matches at the Ramat Gan Stadium in Ramat Gan as their Kiryat Eliezer Stadium did not meet UEFA criteria. Group B |score=3 – 1 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Grafite |goals2=Dzagoev |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=25,017 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Scholes |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=26,448 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Dzagoev Krasić |goals2=Dağ |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=19,750 |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1=Giggs Carrick |goals2=Džeko |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,037 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Valencia |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=51,250 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=25,778 |referee=Roberto Rosetti (Italy) }} ---- |score=3 – 3 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Owen Scholes Valencia |goals2=Dzagoev Krasić V. Berezutski |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,718 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1= |goals2=Misimović Gentner Džeko |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=18,116 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1=Necid Krasić |goals2=Džeko |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=13,478 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1= |goals2=Tello |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,242 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score=1 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Džeko |goals2=Owen |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=26,490 |referee=Bjorn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Bobô |goals2=Krasić Aldonin |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=16,129 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} ---- Group C |score=2 – 5 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Margairaz Aegerter |goals2=Ronaldo Raúl Higuaín Guti |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=24,424 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Heinze |goals2=Inzaghi |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=55,434 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1= |goals2=Tihinen |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=32,439 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} |score=3 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Ronaldo Kaká |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=67,244 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Raúl Drenthe |goals2=Pirlo Pato |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=71,569 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1= |goals2=Heinze |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=22,300 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Ronaldinho |goals2=Benzema |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=75,092 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=6 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Aegerter Abriel Niang Hilton Cheyrou Brandão |goals2=Alphonse |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=56,282 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Higuaín |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=67,867 |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Borriello |goals2=Lucho |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=49,063 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Gajić |goals2=Ronaldinho |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=24,100 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} |score=1 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Lucho |goals2=Ronaldo Albiol |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=55,722 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} Group D |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Anelka |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=39,436 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=30,628 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2=Anelka |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=21,657 |referee=Bertrand Layec (France) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Falcao Rolando |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=37,609 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Hulk |goals2=Álvaro Pereira |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=31,212 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=4 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Kalou Lampard Perea |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=39,997 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Falcao |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=20,825 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Agüero |goals2=Drogba |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=36,284 |referee=Bjorn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2=Anelka |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=38,410 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Mirosavljević |goals2=Simão |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=21,178 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} ---- |score=2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Essien Drogba |goals2=Żewłakow Mirosavljević |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=40,917 |referee=Matteo Trefoloni (Italy) }} |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Bruno Alves Falcao Hulk |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=24,603 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} Group E |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Kuyt |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=41,591 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Pjanić |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=37,169 |referee=Pieter Vink (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Jovetić |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=33,426 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=0 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2=Källström Pjanić Govou Gomis |stadium=Stadium Puskás Ferenc, Budapest |attendance=41,600 |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø (Norway) }} ---- |score=3 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Czvitkovics Rudolf Coulibaly |goals2=Mutu Gilardino Santana |stadium=Stadium Puskás Ferenc, Budapest |attendance=41,500 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Benayoun |goals2=Gonalons Delgado |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=41,562 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=5 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Mutu Dainelli Montolivo Marchionni Gilardino |goals2=Rudolf Coulibaly |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=19,676 |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Lisandro |goals2=Babel |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=39,180 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2=N'Gog |stadium=Stadium Puskás Ferenc, Budapest |attendance=41,500 |referee=Bjorn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Vargas |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=34,301 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Benayoun |goals2=Jørgensen Gilardino |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=40,863 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=4 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=Gomis Bastos Pjanić Cissokho |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=36,884 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} Group F |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=77,321 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} |score=3 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Yussuf Magrão Husyev |goals2=Domínguez |stadium=Lobanovsky Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=15,000 |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Domínguez |goals2=Stanković |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=23,670 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Messi Pedro |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=68,221 |referee=Bjorn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2=Ryazantsev Gökdeniz |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=55,930 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} |score=2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Stanković Samuel |goals2=Mykhalyk Lúcio |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=34,721 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=24,600 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Shevchenko |goals2=Milito Sneijder |stadium=Lobanovsky Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=15,900 |referee=Bertrand Layec (France) }} ---- |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=23,185 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Piqué Pedro |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=93,524 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Eto'o Balotelli |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=49,539 |referee=Pieter Vink (Netherlands) }} |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Milevskiy |goals2=Xavi Messi |stadium=Lobanovsky Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=16,300 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} Group G |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1=Pogrebnyak |goals2=Bougherra |stadium=Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart |attendance=39,000 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Unirea Urziceni |goals1=Luís Fabiano Renato |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=37,500 |referee=Matteo Trefoloni (Italy) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Stuttgart |goals1=Varga |goals2=Tasci |stadium=Stadionul Steaua, Bucharest |attendance=13,557 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} |score=1 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Novo |goals2=Konko Adriano Luís Fabiano Kanouté |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=40,572 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Unirea Urziceni |goals1=Vilana |goals2=Bilaşco Lafferty McCulloch Brandán |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=39,476 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands) }} |score=1 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Élson |goals2=Squillaci Navas |stadium=Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart |attendance=37,000 |referee=Pieter Vink (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1=Onofraş |goals2=McCulloch |stadium=Stadionul Steaua, Bucharest |attendance=9,923 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Stuttgart |goals1=Navas |goals2=Kuzmanović |stadium=Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=32,669 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=0 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Stuttgart |goals1= |goals2=Rudy Kuzmanović |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=41,468 |referee=Roberto Rosetti (Italy) }} |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Dragutinović |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Steaua, Bucharest |attendance=10,007 |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø (Norway) }} ---- |score=3 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Unirea Urziceni |goals1=Marica Träsch Pogrebnyak |goals2=Semedo |stadium=Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart |attendance=37,000 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1=Kanouté |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=31,560 |referee=Bertrand Layec (France) }} Group H |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Torosidis |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Athens |attendance=29,018 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=2 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Mangala Jovanović |goals2=Bendtner Vermaelen Eduardo |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=23,022 |referee=Eduardo Iturralde González (Spain) }} ---- |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Van Persie Arshavin |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,884 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=El Hamdaoui |goals2=Traoré |stadium=DSB Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,373 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Mendes da Silva |goals2=Fàbregas |stadium=DSB Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,666 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Mitroglou Stoltidis |goals2=De Camargo |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Athens |attendance=29,889 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=4 – 1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Fàbregas Nasri Diaby |goals2=Lens |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,345 |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Mbokani Jovanović |goals2= |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=24,787 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DSB Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,213 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Nasri Denílson |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,941 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Leonardo |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Athens |attendance=30,277 |referee=Lucílio Batista (Portugal) }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Bolat |goals2=Lens |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=24,359 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Group stage